


Weasley Euphoria is Always Welcome

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-30
Updated: 2007-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A orchid bouquetA snogChocolate éclairsA Calming Euphoria potionWho would drink it?Ship: Ron and Hermione





	Weasley Euphoria is Always Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

__

Crack  
  
" Ron! How many times have I told you to Apparate in the doorway?"  
  
"Sorry… Here, these are for you. Happy Birthday!"  
  
Hermione took a beautiful orchid bouquet from her husband’s hands, and all her annoyance disappeared when his lips touched hers. A proper snog followed, right in the middle of the kitchen. When they stopped, Hermione laughed about the spots of flour on Ron's neck and cheeks.   
  
He grinned. "I'm feeling like I was mixed like a cake’s recipe. Speaking of cake... What are you doing?"  
  
She smiled when he pointed to her book Enchantment in Baking and then at a small box on the table from a café at Diagon Alley which made chocolate éclairs.  
Eggs, flour and butter were on the counter and carefully separated from the chopped ginger roots that were on a plate.  
  
Ron sniggered. "Where's your cooking planner?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, and Ron tried to grab an éclair but Hermione tapped his hand.   
  
He closed the book. Hermione gaped but gave up trying to say something when he winked at her. "I told you that we would go to our favorite restaurant in Hogsmeade, so no cooking. Today the Weasley Queen should be served."  
  
Hermione's eyes beamed when she took off the apron. "I’m going to change."  
  
Before she left the kitchen, Ron asked, "What will you be doing with the roots?"  
  
Hermione looked mischievous "It’s for a Calming Euphoria potion I want to make."  
  
Ron looked panicked. "I'm not drinking that!"  
  
Hermione gave him a peck on the lips. "'Course you won’t. I love you as you are. But I can´t stand Crookshanks meowing every time he sees a bird in the backyard."  
  
Ron breathed in relief.  
  
 _Fin_

__

_~Spider_


End file.
